1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanner, and more particularly to an image scanner which fulfills two functions; i.e., a function corresponding to that of a flat-bed-type document scanner and a function corresponding to that of an automatic-paper-feed-type document scanner, and which can reduce a burden imposed on a manufacturer in design and manufacture of the scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image scanners for reading images on documents can be divided into three types; i.e., a flat-bed-type document scanner in which an image is read from a document placed on a glass platen, through movement of a line image sensor; an automatic-paper-feed-type document scanner in which documents stacked in a hopper are pulled out and transferred a single sheet at a time, and an image is read from each sheet by use of a fixed line image sensor; and an image scanner which provides functions corresponding to those of the flat-bed-type document scanner and the automatic-paper-feed-type document scanner (herein after this image scanner may be referred to as a xe2x80x9cdual-function image scannerxe2x80x9d).
Due to the necessity of providing two functions, such a dual-function image scanner involves various drawbacks, such as an increased number of models to be put on the market, and increased equipment cost. Therefore, there has been demand for a technique which can cope with the drawbacks.
As shown in FIG. 33, a dual-function image scanner 1 provides two separate image-scanner functions; i.e., a function corresponding to that of a flat-bed-type document scanner for reading a document which is placed on a glass platen 2, and a function corresponding to that of an automatic-paper-feed-type document scanner for picking documents from a hopper 3 one sheet at a time and reading each sheet while transporting it to a stacker 4.
Conventionally, a scanner manufacturer designs and manufactures such a dual-function image scanner as a single-body apparatus, as in the case of design and manufacture of a flat-bed-type document scanner or an automatic-paper-feed-type document scanner. Specifically, such a dual-function image scanner has been designed in order to enable the scanner to be fabricated and assembled into a single-body apparatus through a manufacturing process such that components which constitute the basic structure of the scanner are molded, and a mechanism for realizing the function of a flat-bed-type document scanner and a mechanism for realizing the function of an automatic-paper-feed-type document scanner are disposed on the basic structure so as to complete the dual-function image scanner.
However, such a conventional technique imposes a great burden on the scanner manufacture.
That is, the scanner manufacture must design and manufacture dual-function image scanners, in addition to designing and manufacturing flat-bed-type document scanners and automatic-paper-feed-type document scanners, with the result that the burden of design and manufacture increases considerably.
Further, since the dual-function image scanner fulfills two separate image scanner functions, the number of models to be put on the market increases with the number of combinations of specifications such as resolution, and document sizes, which further increases the burden imposed on the manufacturer.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved image scanner which can reduce burdens imposed on a manufacture, such as a design burden and a manufacture burden encountered in the course of design and manufacture of the scanner in order to provide a function of a flat-bed-type document scanner and a function of an automatic-paper-feed-type document scanner.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the one embodiment of the present invention, first and second components are prepared. The first component is an assembly component which is prepared as a component which constitutes an automatic-paper-feed-type document scanner or a component to be attached to the automatic-paper-feed-type document scanner. The second component is an assembly structure member having a squarish U-shaped cross section and is adapted to be fitted onto a casing of a flat-bed-type document scanner. The assembly structure member has an engagement portion used for positioning of the assembly component, and a fixation portion used for fixation of the assembly component.
While the assembly component is positioned by use of the engagement portion of the assembly structure member, the assembly component is fixed to the assembly structure member by use of the fixation portion of the assembly structure member. Thus, the flat-bed-type document scanner and the automatic-paper-feed-type document scanner are assembled together. The present invention enables assembly of a flat-bed-type document scanner fabricated as a single-body apparatus and an automatic-paper-feed-type document scanner fabricated as an apparatus.
According to the another embodiment of the present invention, third components are further prepared. The third component is a cover member disposed to cover the assembly structure member and the assembly component, and is fixed to the assembly structure member. The cover member is fixed to the assembly structure member in order to cover the assembly structure member and the assembly component, which would otherwise be exposed to the outside after the assembly. Accordingly, the completed image scanner has an appearance as if it were manufactured as a single-body apparatus.
The completed image scanner appears as if it were fabricated as a single-body apparatus. Therefore, a scanner manufacture becomes possible to provide an image scanner having two functions; i.e., a function of a flat-bed-type document scanner and a function of an automatic-paper-feed-type document scanner, though assembly of an existing flat-bed-type document scanner and an existing automatic-paper-feed-type document scanner. Thus, burdens imposed on a manufacture, such as a design burden and a manufacture burden, can be reduced considerably.